


Immortality and Curiosity lead to bad things city

by I_stole_your_left_shoe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, Suicide mentions, creepy Antisepticeye, immortal Chase Brody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_your_left_shoe/pseuds/I_stole_your_left_shoe
Summary: Anti doesn't remember when his visits changed from 'he killed himself again and I want to see his dead body healing itself' to 'he looks so peaceful sleeping and I will murder anyone who disturbs his rare moments of rest', all he remembers during the change was how breathtaking Chase looked tangled in Life's glowing strings and wondering how he'd look in his own acid green.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue (I guess)

The gift of life.

It's only really a gift to those who'll die one day. To him, it felt like a curse. He couldn't die no matter how much he wanted to. He'd tried --from cutting to starving, from hanging to drowning-- nothing kept him dead. But he was still completely human and that's what made it so much worse.

Chase filled his time with just about anything that would get his mind away from the pain and exhaustion of endless life. He'd made himself a family whom he was honestly happy with but his wife didn't exactly react positively to the fact he hadn't aged a day when his children were already starting school. That's how he learned she was of a family of witches, when one of her siblings left him with a curse as she took their children during the divorce, only letting him see them during weekends.  
The curse was simple : no human being would ever be interested in him romantically or sexually ever again.

Keyword being human.

________________________________________

As a demon the glitch was naturally aware of things that humans, the population of The Real, wouldn't be able to feel, The Unreal. When he felt a presence, a human existence, on the thin line between the two you can say his curiosity was peaked. That's when he met...well, **met** is a big word... That's when he started stalking Chase. He saw the countless amount of times the man had tried to off himself after he started outliving everyone he knew. He watched him give up on both life and death and fall into depression.

Anti doesn't remember when his visits changed from _'he killed himself again and I want to see his dead body healing itself'_ to _'he looks so peaceful sleeping and I will murder anyone who disturbs his rare moments of rest'_ , all he remembers during the change was how breathtaking Chase looked tangled in Life's glowing strings and wondering how he'd look in his own acid green.

The glitch was only slightly bothered by Chase meeting the other septics, mostly by the fact they had reavealed his existence before he could introduce himself, but nothing could compare to the amount of rage he felt for Stacy. First the bitch steals his man, then _she_ _has_ _ **kids**_ _with him_ ; but he forced himself not to interact and it wasnt like he couldn't influence her with a nightmare or two. When she reclaimed the divorce he was livid, especially once he found the reason: the very thing that had made him find his love.

That's when he decided to actually introduce himself.


	2. First meeting (for one of them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the middle of the night, the moon shone on a figure leaning against the counter.

It was the middle of the night, the house was quiet as Chase finished editing; Jackie was out fighting evil, Henrik worked the long shift, Marvin was putting up a show in the next city over and JJ didn't make much noise anyway. His phone rang with a text from the doctor to actually eat something a while ago so the father finally made his way to the kitchen. 

It was the middle of the night, the moon shone on a figure leaning against the counter, a figure that wasn't supposed to be there. Although he couldn't see its face, Chase could tell it was starring at him. It creeped him out. 

" Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The figure did not awnser, only walked towards Chase who instinctively felt his back pocket for the gun he knew he didn't have on him. The doctor had put it in a safe to make sure he didn't kill himself with it again. The figure shifted in a way that reminded him of glitches and the others warning: " _there's a thing out there that's tried to kill us multiple times and put Jack in a coma. We don't know what it is but it glitches in the air and calls itself_ -" 

"Anti" 

The next morning Chase woke up in his room. It took him a moment to register where he was, and once he did he shot up and checked his computer. It felt too weird to be just a dream and he needed a proof it was just that, and not... He felt his heartbeat rise as his proof shone on his monitor. His editing software was still open as he hadn't closed it but over it was an open document, on it was a message that he had been put to bed by the writer after passing out in the kitchen. It was signed Anti.

It was definitely not a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remind me of this if I havent updated in a month.  
> You can come yell at me here: angelicfantasies.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: on hiatus, more focused on UTMV atm


End file.
